This project is concerned with establishing statistical methodology for the interpretation of genetic data. Two major themes underlie the proposed work: characterizing the relationship among alleles within populations, and developing methods for locating genes affecting traits of interest. The specific topics are: Sampling distribution of F-statistics F-statistics of population trees. Joint genotyping probabilities for pairs of individuals. Interpretation of matching DNA profiles. Data mining for association mapping. Association mapping for quantitative traits.